A Chance Meeting
by Leda-Sky
Summary: "Um, I'm Angie McLaren. You are?"  The girl hesitated briefly before she replied. "Amber Woods."  Angie offered another smile. "It's nice to meet you, considering the grim circumstances of coarse."   It was just a chance meeting in a cemetery... ONESHOT


**Hola guys! This is sorta a V-Day present for my good friend on FF. Moon, you're so sweet and talented. This is for you.  
><strong>

**Anyways, instead of lovely dovey crap I decided what better than a friendship fic? Of coarse, our OC's story aren't mixed up with the other. (ALTHOUGH THT WOULD BE SOOOOO COOL!) But just for the stories sake, I worked with it. And really, it works.**

**BTW, this is sorta spoilery for the future of Semper Fi. Sooo... if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes people come into your life and you know right away that they are meant to be there; they serve some sort of purpose, teach you a lesson, or help you figure out who you are."- Lindsay Russo<em>

* * *

><p><em>"People may not remember exactly what you did or what you said, but they will always remember how you made them feel."- Erin<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Through life we suffer. Through friends we never have to suffer alone" - Shirly<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Friends let you know that you are not alone on the road of life."- Leslie<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Strangers are just friends waiting to happen."- Steve Klaka<em>

* * *

><p>Angie let her fingers brush carefully across the cold stone slab. Her throat felt like it was tightening and she swallowed the lump forming with difficulty. "Hi daddy." she whispered in greeting before sitting down next to the grave, leaning against the side. She didn't dare sit in front of the grave, that would be rude to her father. She didn't even like to walk in front of graves. It was insulting to the buried bodies. She so just sat next to it, leaning across it, her ear pressed against the cold stone as if she could hear the whispers of his soul. "It's been a while since I saw you. I'm sorry about that. Things have been so hectic lately." she murmured, eyes closed and imagining her father's scruffy face smiling at her in understanding.<p>

"You'd like my new family. Will could never replace you, but he's a good step in for the job. Sarah is much more of a mother than Lucinda could ever have been. It hurts though when Annie calls me her sister… I miss Moira so much. I promised you I'd always take care of the family if you couldn't… I didn't keep my promise and I hope your watching her wherever she is, making sure she'd safe." she sighed, pushing back a lock of red hair and tucking it behind her ear. "But my new family doesn't let me think about it too much. Ratchet wont allow it." she chuckled. "He says it's healthy to mourn, but if I keep dwelling in the sadness, I'm going to break myself. He's right, but I still can't help but roll my eyes at him all the time.

"All the bot's are really nice to me. Arcee is a great best friend. I swear, I don't feel like I have to take care of her like I used to with my old friends. I heard Jamie got on honor roll. I havn't talked to her since the incident though. Can't. I'm supposed to be dead, ya know?" With that, she glanced next to her father's grave where her headstone was planted. Her name was written in beautiful cursive and there was no death date because she was only suspected to be dead. Just like Moira's headstone. "But yeah. Just felt like visiting you though. I feel bad that I can't talk to you as often. You know I used to visit every two days… Hey, you remember Sideswipe, right? That nice guy that I confided in you was actually an alien cybernetic organism?

"Well, he's doing well. He's off on a recon mission with Ironhide right now. They suspect some more Decepticreeps crash landed somewhere in South America. That leaves me with Mr. Stingy, which I suppose isn't that bad… But hell, he's so standoffish! Daddy, I swear if I have to deal with his arrogant tone and narcissism for one more day, I'm going to comm. Sideswipe on my phone and tell him to get his giant aft home soon or I'll just have to pull the trigger." She growled lowly, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her NEST sweatshirt. She stared off across the cemetery lawn, eyes pinpointing the golden Lamborghini. "He's such an ass, daddy…. By the way, I'm on my way to starting training. I know you'd be so proud of me, even though you always didn't want me to follow in your footsteps. But really daddy, it's an honor to be like you. I understand you so much more with the time I spend around Will and the 'bots."

She turned her head and kissed her father's headstone lovingly. "I love you so much daddy. I miss you-"

_BEEP!_

Angie growled and threw her head to glare in Sunstreaker's direction. "Give me a moment, you giant aft!" she shouted back to him. His roar of an engine was her only response. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the headstone. "See what I mean? Add on impatience to his list on negative qualities." she muttered distastefully. She sighed and patted the ground, where her father's shoulder should have been. "I promise to visit you once a month. But I gotta get back to Mr. I-Got-A-Tree-Up-My-Aft before he leaves for Will's without me." she whispered. She got up and dusted herself off, looking at the grave sadly all the while. Then, with tears in her eyes, she turned and started weaving her way back to the parking lot.

On the way, she noticed a younger girl with pretty blonde hair sitting near a grave. There were tears in her eyes, sparks of anger and regret woven in those green orbs. She studied the raw emotion the girl was exuberating and wondered if that's how she'd looked when she'd just lost her father. She wanted to go over there and comfort the girl, but knew that'd be strange. Well, at least, she'd think it'd be strange if some random stranger had come to her while she was mourning and tried to console her. Angie sighed and kept walking past the girl but the girl's words caught her ear.

"Jesus, I'm going crazy… This just can't be happening to me."

Angie paused and sighed. "Oh fuck it." she muttered and turned back to meander backwards and towards the blondie. She stopped just behind her, glad the sun hid her shadow behind her. "Hey, you okay sweetsp-heart?" she asked, inwardly cursing her slip of the tongue into cybertronian phrases. She was spending way too much time with the bots… The girl jumped and whirled around, eyes wide in surprised. They narrowed slightly after a second but she seemed to forcibly relax.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem it. In fact, my father used to quote a movie and say that fine was an acronym for 'Fucked-Up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional.'" she shrugged, cheeks heating a little when she realized she was rambling nervously. If anyone brought it up though, she'd blame it on the heat. The girl stared at her for a few second before her eyes flickered to the right and then rammed back at her. Angie bit her lip before she smiled.

"Um, I'm Angie McLaren. You are?"

The girl hesitated briefly before she replied. "Amber Woods."

Angie offered another smile. "It's nice to meet you, considering the grim circumstances of coarse." she laughed lightly. The girl smiled a little, still seeming hesitant to Angie. She cleared her throat and looked behind Amber to look at the headstone. "Family member?" she asked softly. The blonde stiffened but nodded anyways.

"Yeah. My dad."

"How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"…He was killed in the line of duty. He was a cop." the girl offered slowly, eyeing Angie. Angie offered another friendly smile, although this one was tinged with sadness.

"I know what your going through. My father was a military man who was killed in the Mission City attack." Angie admitted softly. The girl stiffened even more, eyes darting to the left now. There was something in those emerald eyes that Angie thought she saw, but as soon as she detected it, it was gone. The girl turned around, facing her father's grave.

"I'm sorry." Amber replied shortly.

Angie laughed loudly. "Don't be! In a weird way, my father's death has given me chances that I'd never have been given before. And now… Heh, let's say I've found myself a family out of this world." Angie grinned at her pun. Amber was silent and Angie fretted that maybe she'd insulted the girl. Angie could see the tension coiling in the young girl's muscles. She sighed and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, massaging minutely. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I… I just came over here to make sure you were alright. You look troubled."

"I'm fine." Amber repeated.

Angie twitched. She hated being lied to. "Bullshit." she dead toned. The girl wheeled around, eyes wide. Angie lifted a single brow, giving her a no-nonsense look she'd learned from experience. "Sweets, I don't like being lied to. Not even by strangers. So you open that pretty mouth and tell me what's bothering you."

The girl was stubbornly silent. Her left eye twitched slightly before she let out a gusty sigh. "You're gonna think I'm crazy… _I_ think I'm crazy."

Angie pondered that before she pulled the girl in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tight and squeezed. "Try me." she whispered into the girl's ear. The girl sighed and leaned into the embrace after a few seconds. Angie kept quiet, letting the girl gather her thoughts. Finally, Amber pulled back and Angie realized that she had tears in her eyes. Immediately, the motherly tendency she had flared to life. She smiled softly and brought her hands up to wipe the water from the tips of Amber's eyes. "Hey," she cooed softly. "I know I'm just a stranger, but I've been through a lot myself. There've been times when I thought I was insane. And sometimes I'd think I'd hit my head and was in some coma and all I was seeing was some wacky dream. Reality can be scary sometimes, hard to face because it doesn't seem real. But it's okay. I promise you it will all turn out alright."

The girl frowned. "How can you promise that?" she asked, voice choked.

Angie smiled and leaned forward to kiss the girl's forehead. "I can promise it because it's the truth. Everything will be fine. My father used to say that the sun always clears the fog eventually. You just gotta give it some time."

The girl closed her eyes. "But… this is too unreal." she whispered. Angie felt her heart squeeze at the words that were spoken with such frustration and anguish. She pulled the girl for another hug.

"You just need time to accept he's gone, sweetsp-heart. It'll turn out fine in the end."

The girl pulled back, a confused look donning her face. "Wait, _what_?" she asked.

Angie's brows furrowed. "What do you m-"

_Ring…. Ring… Ring.._

Angie growled and shot the lamborghini behind her a dirty look. She plucked her phone to her ear and answered the phone. "Angie's Pizza service, what can I do for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Listen to me, you meat package! I am _more_ than happy to leave you here at this desolate burial ground and spare my interior you grimy organic oils!"

Angie rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg, jutting her hip out where she rested her other hand. "And if you did that, Will would maim your precious paint." She could practically hear the shudder.

"Angelic-"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ call me Angelica. You know what happened the last time you made that mistake." she growled. She looked back at Amber and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, my asshole companion is impatient."

"It's fine…" the girl mumbled, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Just for that, I'm going over the speed limit on you."

"Do that and I'll _definitely_ throw up on you."

Sunstreaker snarled. "Listen, you squishy cretin, get your aft over here in the next earth minute or I'll make sure you pay."

"What are you going to do? Prank me?" Angie scoffed.

"…No, worse. I'll tell Ratchet to delete your recordings of Ghost Adventure."

Angie gaped before glaring. "I'll tell him about you and your twin's stash of illegal drinks!"

"You really want to play this game, brittle bones?"

"You have to ask?"

"…Just hurry the frag up."

Angie laughed and hung up, smiling back at Amber. "I have to go. My friend wants to get going and if I stall any longer I'll be walking to the ranch." She paused before grabbing Amber and pulling her into another hug. "You take care, sweetspark." she murmured, wincing when she realized she'd let that one slip. She hoped Amber just let it go and came to the conclusion she misheard. After one last final squeeze, she pulled back and kissed the girl's forehead in good luck. "Just give it time." she said before turning and walking to Sunstreaker. She took her time, just to piss the lambo off.

When she did finally get to his shiny narcissistic aft, he beeped loudly at her. She kicked his wheel in retaliation before she glanced behind her. The girl Amber had turned back to her fathers gave. Angie hoped the girl turned out fine. She also distantly wondered if she'd ever see the cute blonde kid again. Angie looked past her in the direction of her father. "Bye daddy." she murmured before she looked back at Sunny and waited for the door to open. It did and she stepped in soundlessly. The seatbelt wrapped around her tightly and the engine revved loudly. Angie snorted. "Ever heard the phrase 'loud enough to wake the dead'?" she asked irritably

* * *

><p><strong>I love you sweetie! Can't wait for your side of the story. *huggle*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ ABOUT AMBER WOODS AND HER STORY! Go to MoonWallker 's pro page and find <em><span>Burning in The Shadows!<span>_**


End file.
